1. Field
The present disclosure relates to nucleic acid construct templates for preparing nanoparticles, methods of preparing nanoparticles using the templates, and nanoparticles and nanoparticle complexes prepared using the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The emergence of nanotechnology has led to innovative advances in various technical fields. The field of nanotechnology, for example, encompasses the preparation of desired structures using materials at a scale of nanometers corresponding to the approximate size of a small molecule and the application of the structures to various fields.
Metal nanoparticles have been widely used in bioassays for detecting a single cell and a single molecule by using their photophysical and chemical properties, or in the development of nano-scale biosensors manufactured by applying nanotechnology to existing biosensors. In addition, metal nanoparticles may be suitable to use in assays of protein-protein interactions, interactions between biomolecules, and DNA sequencing by using their surface plasmon absorption properties and their properties of being sensitive to changes in their surroundings. In particular, gold nanoparticles absorb light and convert it to heat, and thus, may be used for the treatment of diseases by disrupting target cells. In addition, palladium or platinum nanoparticles may be used as a chemical catalyst.
Structures and materials of metal nanoparticles are two of the most important factors for determining the physical properties of the metal nanoparticles. Researches for controlling the structure of metal nanoparticles has been actively conducted. Rod-type metal nanoparticles or nanoparticles with an irregularly branched structure are routinely formed by adding a surfactant when a metal ion is reduced.